Game calls are used extensively in hunting. They are used to simulate sounds of game animals, and they have existed in many different forms. It will be understood that such game calls can be utilized by hunters, but they also can be used by wildlife watchers and other persons needing to observe wild animals.
There are, primarily, two categories of calls that have been used over the years. These are friction calls and reed-actuating calls. Specifically with regard to the latter, it is recognized that a number of drawbacks exist. One limitation is the inability of the user to properly blow through the instrument to actuate the reed. Consequently, while such calls may be easily actuated, proper blowing techniques may be able to be mastered only by a relatively small number of hunters.
Other limitations are, basically, functions of the health and endurance of the person using the call. Fatigue is a factor which can bear not only upon the ability of the individual to generate a reasonable facsimile of the intended call, but it also may make it difficult for the individual to generate any sound.
Even when the hunter is successful in generating a call which is fairly close in simulating the call of the wild animal, significant usage can cause light-headedness. This can be a particularly difficult (and even dangerous) situation. The consequence might be the individual generating the sound falling out of a tree stand, for example.
Further, because of the significant moisture content of breath exhaled by the user as the call is used, there can be problems with freezing. On successive usages, the reed may have become frozen in place and thereby preclude proper operation.
In hunting, it is, of course, important that there be as little motion as possible in generating a game call. This is particularly true of abrupt motion. Many trophy animals have been lost because of motion made in a hunter bringing a game call to his or her mouth to activate the call.
It is to these problems and dictates of the prior art that the present invention is directed. It is an improved hunting game call which addresses the problems and dictates of the prior art.